


Impulso

by dying_deist



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Boys Kissing, M/M, Mild Smut, Showers, Teenagers
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 14:57:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3982330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dying_deist/pseuds/dying_deist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Após alguns instantes imerso em seus pensamentos, o ruivo decidiu que iria ajudá-lo. Afinal, eles eram melhores amigos e o que de ruim poderia acontecer? Não era como se ele houvesse desenvolvido por Kuroko sentimentos além da amizade.</p><p>Correto?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impulso

**Author's Note:**

> Olá! Aqui estou novamente compartilhando com vocês mais uma de minhas fics de KnB :3
> 
> Estou bastante insegura (de novo) pois é a primeira vez em anos que escrevo *smut* em português ;-; Então já adianto minhas desculpas caso ache que certas cenas não ficaram bem escritas.
> 
> Tenho que dizer que estou satisfeita com 75% a 80% dessa estória haha
> 
> Boa leitura :)
> 
> P.S.: fic não betada, todos os erros são meus.
> 
> Kuroko no Basket e seus personagens não me pertencem, e sim a Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

Havia sido mais um cansativo dia de treino para o time de basquetebol da Seirin High. A treinadora Aida Riko não costumava poupar os garotos durante um treinamento, sempre exigindo o máximo, e um pouco mais, de cada membro do clube.

 

Naquele dia não fora diferente.

 

Os rapazes, já exaustos, praticamente se arrastaram em direção aos chuveiros no vestiário masculino. Todos deveriam tomar um bom banho antes de retornarem às suas respectivas casas.

 

Mesmo estando com suas energias esgotadas, os jovens jogadores ainda conseguiam encontrar forças suficientes para conversar, fazendo suas vozes ecoarem pelo vestiário enquanto se livravam de suas roupas sujas e encharcadas de suor.

 

Porém, um dos estudantes não parecia estar a fim de participar da conversa coletiva; Kagami Taiga parecia ter coisas mais importantes com o que se preocupar.

 

_Que calor. O que será que vou comer quando sair daqui? Harmbúrgueres, talvez._

 

Pensou o garoto enquanto seguia para um box vazio. Pendurou no gancho a toalha branca que estava enrolada em sua cintura, abriu o registro do chuveiro e colocou a cabeça debaixo d’água. Gotas escorreram por entre seus fios, descendo por seu pescoço, costa, pernas, até atingirem a cerâmica.

 

Kagami fechou os olhos e levantou a cabeça; a água agora molhando seu rosto completamente. Ele passou as mãos pelo cabelo, separando as mechas ensopadas, e suspirou aliviado por finalmente poder se refrescar.

 

_O tanto de esforço que fazemos durante os treinamentos me deixa faminto! Mas acho inacreditável como o Kuroko se sacia com pouca coisa, tipo um milk shake; enquanto que eu preciso de uns dez a quinze hambúrgueres pra me satisfazer._

 

O rapaz sorriu ao pensar aquilo. Kuroko realmente o intrigava em diversos aspectos e era por causa desses pequenos ‘mistérios’ que Kagami se sentia interessado no amigo. Imaginava que a convivência com o menino de cabelos azuis o ensinaria coisas novas, já que, dependendo do ponto de vista, ambos eram opostos.

 

Kagami era energético, sem papas na língua, muito alto e chamativo; Kuroko, por sua vez, era um garoto discreto, talvez até demais, reservado e consideravelmente baixo em comparação com seus colegas de time. Felizmente os dois compartilhavam a paixão pelo basquete e o zelo pelos amigos.

 

Por sua vez, Kagami mentalizou uma cena corriqueira dos dois no Maji Burger, sentados um de frente para o outro. Kuroko, como sempre, tomava seu milk shake favorito de baunilha enquanto fitava Kagami atencioso. O ruivo poderia jurar ter ouvido nitidamente a voz de Kuroko chamando seu nome.

 

_Mas o quê?! Isso não é hora para estúpidos delírios!_

 

Censurou-se internamente.

 

**_Kagami-kun._ **

 

Mais uma vez imaginou estar sendo chamado por Kuroko.

 

"Você é barulhento, Kuroko. Poderia se calar por um instante?" proferiu em um tom quase inaudível, o suficiente para que Taiga fosse o único a ouvir. Era uma forma de impedir que sua imaginação continuasse com aquelas fantasias inconvenientes.

 

"Kagami-kun, você é quem está sendo barulhento."

 

Aquela voz já parecia real demais para ser apenas um eco na mente do ruivo. O camisa dez do time de Seirin olhou para baixo, receoso, e percebeu uma cabeça azulada e molhada à sua frente. Kagami prendeu a respiração e continuou a descer seu olhar até o rosto corado do indivíduo que se encontrava ali.

 

"K-KUROKO?!?!" gritou assustado. Ao fazer isso, percebeu que o menor levou o indicador aos lábios em sinal de silêncio, ao passo em que a vermelhidão em sua face apenas aumentava. Aquela visão pareceu bastante erótica aos olhos de Kagami. "V-você, o-o que você está fazendo aqui???" ainda não conseguia crer que naquele momento os dois rapazes dividiam o mesmo chuveiro, vestindo nada além de suas peles.

 

"Como assim? Estou tomando banho, é claro." respondeu Kuroko, desviando o olhar enquanto abraçava seu próprio corpo.

 

"Desde quando está aqui?!"

 

"Eh, eu estava aqui o tempo todo e então você apareceu do nada. Tentei chamar sua atenção para que notasse minha presença, mas você apenas continuou resmungando sobre hambúrgueres e calor. Kagami-kun, você é muito descuidado. Preste mais atenção!"

 

"D-desculpe! Mas o problema é você que não tem presença alguma!" retrucou com certo nervosismo.

 

Antes que qualquer um dos dois voltasse a protestar, ouviram a conversa no lado de fora do box se intensificar. Aparentemente seus colegas estavam perigosamente próximos àquele local e os dois rapazes não poderiam correr o risco de serem pegos naquela situação constrangedora.

 

O problema era que os demais jogadores poderiam identificar que havia mais de uma pessoa em um único box simplesmente pelo fato de que seus pés eram visíveis pela parte debaixo da porta.

 

Por um instante Kagami tentou imaginar como seus amigos reagiriam e as possíveis piadas e escárnios que teria que aturar dos outros por sabe-se lá quanto tempo.

 

A única coisa em que conseguiu pensar para evitar aquela situação foi, em um rápido movimento, avançar em direção ao azulado, que a princípio tinha uma expressão preocupada, até que as costas deste tocassem a parede. Kagami então deslizou seus pés por debaixo dos de Kuroko, fazendo com que o menor se apoiasse sobre os seus.

 

Como resultado daquela ação, Kuroko se encontrava pressionado entre a parede e o corpo de Kagami; suas mãos instintivamente se posicionaram no tórax do mais alto, numa tentativa frívola de afastá-lo.

 

Porém, assim que Kuroko abriu a boca para contestar a atitude de seu amigo, Kagami o calou com uma de suas mãos.

 

"Shhh!"

 

"Fafamifun!" o azulado tentou dizer, mas sua voz havia sido completamente abafada. Ele estava com os olhos arregalados e ruborizado.

 

"Por favor, faça silêncio!" pediu o outro em um sussurro.

 

Kuroko desistiu de reclamar quando ouviu passos se aproximando de onde estavam. Entendeu então o motivo para a ação de Kagami; do modo que estavam naquele momento, era praticamente impossível que percebessem que havia uma pessoa a mais naquele box, já que o azulado estava escondido pelo corpo do maior.

 

"Kagami?" ouviu a voz de Hyuuga.

 

"S-sim?" respondeu tentando disfarçar a apreensão.

 

"Você viu o Kuroko? Não o encontramos em lugar algum."

 

"N-não vi. Ele deve ter ido pra casa." olhou de relance para baixo, só para encontrar o amigo fitando-o de volta, igualmente inquieto.

 

"Hm. Okay. Vê se não demora aí, hein! Se desperdiçar muita água vai ter que fazer um treinamento cinco vezes mais pesado na próxima vez!" Hyuuga alertou, "Você conhece bem a perversidade da Riko."

 

"Pode deixar!" Kagami soltou uma risada nervosa.

 

O ruivo atentou-se ao som dos passos se distanciando e uma porta batendo ao fundo. Soltou um suspiro pesado e sentiu a tensão se esvaindo de seu corpo.

 

Olhou para baixo e só então se deu conta do cenário em que se encontrava: com sua mão, cobria a boca do garoto à sua frente. Podia até mesmo sentir o leve roçar dos lábios de Kuroko contra sua palma. O menor o olhava com um certo ar de timidez e incerteza. Kagami prestou atenção ao trajeto que a água percorria desde seus cabelos azuis até seu rosto, continuando por toda a extensão de seu corpo.

 

O ruivo não pôde manter a discrição e apenas cedeu à curiosidade de continuar a observar o amigo. Notou como a pele clara de Kuroko possuía um leve brilho por conta da água que continuava a molhá-lo. Notou também que seu corpo era franzino, delicado, mas gracioso apesar de tudo.

 

Seu olhar prosseguiu até o baixo ventre do menor, mas este, quando notou que estava sendo contemplado pelo mais alto, tentou cobrir-se ao colocar ambas as mãos em frente à sua intimidade.

 

"K-Kagami-kun..." murmurou.

 

"D-desculpe!" Kagami desviou o olhar para a parede.

 

Paralisados pelo embaraço, um não conseguia encarar os olhos do outro. Mantiveram silêncio por um tempo e o único som no vestiário provia do chuveiro ligado acima de suas cabeças. Kagami sabia que o certo a se fazer era, obviamente, se afastar de Kuroko e ir para um box desocupado para terminar seu banho. Mesmo assim, o rapaz não conseguia se mover.

 

Sobressaltou-se ao sentir pequenas e gélidas mãos tateando seu peitoral. Imediatamente abaixou o olhar.

 

"Kagami-kun, eu..."

 

"V-vou deixar você em paz agora!" Kagami anunciou e deu dois passos para trás, saindo da área de cobertura do chuveiro. Pegou sua toalha e a envolveu na cintura, pronto para sair do box.

 

"P-poderia me ajudar?"

 

"Hm?" o ruivo pensou não ter ouvido direito, então parou antes de abrir a porta, permanecendo de costas para Kuroko.

 

"Perguntei se poderia me ajudar." repetiu o azulado. Sua voz era calma e amistosa. "Tenho dificuldade para alcançar minhas costas durante o banho." falou com naturalidade, como se aquele fosse um favor usual a se pedir de um amigo.

 

Atentando-se apenas a fixar os olhos no rosto de Kuroko, não querendo correr o perigo de analisá-lo de cima a baixo, Kagami franziu o cenho em confusão. Na verdade, acreditava que aquele era o último tipo de favor que ouviria o amigo pedir. "Você quer que eu lave suas costas?" perguntou, só para garantir que não estava enlouquecendo.

 

"Se não for incômodo." assentiu. Kagami percebeu que havia ingenuidade naqueles orbes azuis que o fitavam. Imaginou se ele era o único que considerava aquele favor um tanto quanto suspeito.

 

Após alguns instantes imerso em seus pensamentos, o ruivo decidiu que iria ajudá-lo. Afinal, eles eram melhores amigos e, apesar de não ser algo comum entre garotos, ele sabia que, por outro lado, não raramente as meninas dividiam o banho com suas amigas.

 

Considerou que talvez a culpada por fazê-lo resistir àquele favor era a sociedade machista que o rodeava desde pequeno. Sempre fora ensinado a não reproduzir comportamentos considerados 'femininos'. Garotos não deveriam ter muito contato físico com outros. Garotos não deveriam tomar banho com outros.

 

Porém, naquele momento, Kagami decidiu por ir contra os costumes que havia adquirido durante seu crescimento. Afinal, o que de ruim poderia acontecer? Os garotos eram iguais, possuíam as mesmas coisas. Havia nada de novo e extraordinário ali. Não era como se ele houvesse desenvolvido por Kuroko sentimentos além da amizade.

 

Correto?

 

"Okay." finalmente respondeu. Ainda hesitante, retirou a toalha e colocou-a no gancho.

 

Kuroko virou-se, entregando o sabonete e a esponja para Kagami. O mais alto ensaboou toda a extensão das costas do menor, seus dedos roçando na pele macia do outro ocasionalmente. O azulado pendeu a cabeça para frente, como se estivesse relaxando àquele contato. O ruivo então usou a esponja para esfregá-lo, percebendo o surgimento de uma sutil vermelhidão na alva pele por onde quer que a limpasse.

 

"Acho que já está bom, Kagami-kun." a voz de Kuroko quebrou aquele silêncio prolongado. O mais alto cessou os movimentos e entregou a esponja de volta para o outro, que completou ao passá-la pelo seu tórax, pescoço e braços. "Quer que eu esfregue suas costas também?" ofereceu calmamente, olhando por cima do ombro.

 

"V-você... Eh, e-eu-" gaguejou, extremamente agitado com aquela pergunta. Kagami sentiu a temperatura do seu rosto elevar a o que pareciam mil graus quando notou um sorriso gentil nos lábios de Kuroko.

 

"Vire-se." o menor agiu sem se preocupar em saber se o amigo aceitaria sua oferta. Segurou os ombros de Kagami e o virou. Repetiu no maior o tratamento que recebera deste há pouco, ensaboando suas costas e, logo em seguida, esfregando-as.

 

Kagami sentiu um frio na espinha ao perceber que Kuroko estava naquele instante passando a esponja em sua região lombar, cada vez mais se aproximando perigosamente dos músculos logo abaixo. Sua reação imediata foi a de arquear as costas.

 

O garoto de cabelos azuis pareceu não notar a reação do amigo, sendo assim, apenas prosseguiu com a limpeza, até que viu uma das mãos de Kagami alcançar atrás, segurando o pulso do menor.

 

"Está tudo bem?" perguntou Kuroko.

 

"A-acho que essa não foi uma boa ideia, Kuroko."

 

"Machuquei você?"

 

"Não! É só que..." suspirou fundo, tentou pensar numa saída para aquela situação.

 

Kagami não imaginava que o simples ato de ter suas costas lavadas por Kuroko o deixaria excitado.

 

Afinal, desde quando o contato físico com seu amigo fazia-o sentir coisas... 'Inapropriadas'?

 

"Por quê?" quis saber o menor, inclinando a cabeça para o lado.

 

"N-nada... Só acho que precisamos tomar banho em lugares separados."

 

"Está se sentindo bem, Kagami-kun?"

 

"Não sei..."

 

"Foi algo que eu fiz?" ao ouvir a indagação de Kuroko, o ruivo sentiu uma pontada de vergonha e culpa. O motivo do embaraço era óbvio, mas o da culpa... Kagami apenas pensava que não era correto sentir aquele desejo repentino. Não quando se tratava de seu melhor amigo.

 

Imaginou o porquê daquela sensação inesperada. Pensava ele que o que sempre sentira pelo azulado era apenas uma amizade muito forte e promissora. Mas havia algo que Kagami tentava negar, abafar em seu interior.

 

Ele já havia sentido várias coisas pelos vários amigos que já teve na vida, mas concordava que nunca havia tido um que o proporcionasse bem estar tão grande quanto Kuroko.

 

Kagami possuía certo interesse no amigo, um interesse que nunca havia tido antes por pessoa alguma.

 

A verdade era que ele se viu fascinado pelo misterioso garoto logo nas primeiras semanas em que passaram juntos. Kuroko o intrigava de uma tal forma que acabava por ocupar grande parte dos pensamentos do ruivo durante o dia.

 

"Desculpe se eu fui insistente demais. Não era minha intenção deixá-lo desconfortável." Kagami voltou à realidade após ouvir a voz do amigo.

 

Havia pesar em suas palavras. Kuroko parecia magoado, talvez. Aquilo deixou confuso o mais alto. Por fim, ainda segurando o pulso do garoto, decidiu por virar-se de frente ao amigo. Pouco se importou se aquilo o deixaria exposto aos olhos do outro, que facilmente poderia detectar a resposta de seu corpo ao contato anterior.

 

Kagami atentou-se apenas àqueles olhos azuis. "Sou eu quem deve pedir desculpas." e antes que Kuroko tivesse a chance de indagá-lo, o ruivo inclinou a cabeça para baixo e aproximou seu rosto ao do menor.

 

Os lábios dos rapazes logo se encontraram.

 

Kagami era consciente de que costumava agir por impulso em várias situações; mas nunca havia imaginado que seria capaz de roubar um beijo de seu melhor amigo.

 

O contato que pareceu durar vários minutos na verdade não passou de um leve roçar de lábios que aconteceu em uma fração de segundos. Ao distanciar o rosto do de Kuroko, Kagami percebeu o olhar surpreso do outro, que se encontrava boquiaberto, além disso.

 

Os olhos do ruivo flutuaram dos de Kuroko até sua boca entreaberta; algumas gotas d'água percorrendo o caminho de um dos cantos até seu queixo afilado.

 

Mais uma vez Kagami tomou aqueles lábios úmidos nos seus. Queria satisfazer aquela curiosidade inconsciente, queria sentir a diferença ao beijar alguém do mesmo sexo, queria encostar seu corpo ao de um congênere.

 

Não mais resistindo à tentação, o ruivo deu um passo à frente, segurou os ombros de Kuroko e o pressionou contra a parede; obtendo um gemido abafado quando as costas do menor atingiram a cerâmica com certa intensidade.

 

A fricção de seus corpos lisos pela espuma, um contra o outro, logo criou a sensação de que suas peles ferviam. As mãos de ambos deslizaram até suas costas em uma tentativa de se acomodarem um nos braços do outro enquanto prosseguiam com o beijo, que até aquele momento se mantinha superficial.

 

Mas não por muito tempo, já que Kagami era impaciente.

 

Tentando não assustar Kuroko, que até aquele instante não havia mostrado resistência alguma, Kagami passou de leve a língua no lábio inferior do garoto, que apenas estremeceu em resposta. Então ele repetiu o feito, mas dessa vez pediu por passagem.

 

Kuroko a concedeu sem hesitação.

 

O ruivo ansiava por aquele contato e ficou bastante satisfeito com a recepção; sua língua explorando todos os cantos da boca úmida do menor ao passo que apertava mais o azulado em seus braços.

 

Kuroko deixava escapar discretos gemidos durante o beijo. Porém, aquele não era o único motivo que fez sua respiração descompassar; havia algo pressionando contra a parte inferior de seu abdômen. E ele sabia exatamente o que era. Sentiu então seu corpo responder a todos os estímulos que recebia e não demorou muito para que percebesse seu próprio membro necessitando atenção.

 

Instintivamente os garotos começaram a movimentar seus quadris contra o do outro, criando um prazeroso atrito entre suas carnes sensíveis. Parecia que até suas bocas também acompanhavam o ritmo da parte inferior se seus corpos.

 

O beijo se tornava cada vez mais intenso; suas línguas batalhavam por domínio. Os garotos haviam se tornado uma confusão de gemidos e arquejos e suas mãos tateavam toda pele descoberta que encontravam no outro.

 

Até que um determinado som chamou a atenção dos rapazes. Alguém havia entrado no vestiário.

 

"KAGAMI!" uma voz feminina e irritada ecoou pelo local.

 

_Riko?! Não acredito! Não pode ser! Não agora..._

 

"BAKAGAMI, O QUE DIABOS AINDA ESTÁ FAZENDO DEBAIXO DO CHUVEIRO?! SEU MOLEQUE!" a voz parecia cada vez mais próxima.

 

Contra sua vontade, Kagami afastou-se um pouco de Kuroko, interrompendo o beijo. O azulado lamentou pela perda do contato.

 

"J-já estou terminando!" anunciou, tentando fazer com que sua voz soasse o mais natural possível, apesar de estar ofegante.

 

"Estarei esperando por você no lado de fora pelos próximos dois minutos. Se você não sair daí dentro desse tempo, sofrerá as consequências!" ouviu-se o bater de uma porta. Provavelmente a garota já havia saído.

 

Kagami respirou aliviado; ele e Kuroko acabavam de escapar de uma situação extremamente constrangedora. Entretanto, o ruivo ficou decepcionado por ter sua experiência frustrada.

 

"Desculpe por tudo isso, Kuroko." disparou, preocupado. "Eu não sei o que deu em mim. Entenderei completamente se você decidir nunca mais falar comigo. Eu não deveria ter-"

 

"Kagami-kun, por hora, por que não se preocupa com a punição que receberá da treinadora?" sugeriu o menor, um tímido sorriso decorando seu rosto avermelhado. "Aliás, a treinadora não deveria entrar no vestiário masculino." disse pensativo ao levar o indicador ao queixo.

 

"Mas eu-"

 

"Poderemos terminar o que começamos em um outro momento." pegou a toalha de Kagami e a enrolou na cintura, deixando o box logo em seguida.”Até logo.” despediu-se.

 

"O-o que?!?!" o ruivo não acreditou no que ouviu. Havia sido deixado para trás, perplexo.

 

Havia sido aquilo apenas uma fantasia ou a realidade?

 

As sensações que experimentou pareciam reais demais para serem parte de um simples devaneio.

  
***

**Author's Note:**

> Gostaria de agradecer àqueles que dedicaram parte do seu tempo para ler essa fic :3 Espero que tenham gostado.
> 
> Não sei se deixei clara a minha intenção em relação ao comportamento do Kuroko. Também não sei se devo explicar aqui ou esperar para saber o que vocês pensam sobre.
> 
> Enfim, obrigada novamente, espero não ter frustrado suas expectativas e até a próxima <3


End file.
